


Steal Your Heart

by milkysys



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, the reader is gender neutral, this is more of a joke than anything please dont take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/milkysys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get kidnapped and get saved by a mysterious thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of joke drabble i wrote for a good friend of mine. you know who you are
> 
> take this 20% seriously

Morning has begun in the large city of Ravnica. People began pouring out of their homes and apartments, the smell of rot and warm food rising in the air. It was all a familiar sight for you, having passed through this road millions of times already. It's been years since you have left your familial home, yet you found yourself a small suite above a Selesnian food joint with two rooms and a kitchen and decided that that would be where you would be living the rest of your life. Life wasn't all that hard in this district, you managed to find yourself various odd jobs that kept your suite up and running. Your goal was to one day open up a small flower shop in the unoccupied corner a block away, but the ever increasing taxes that your tenant had been imposing on you seemed to make that goal more of a dream. You shook your head, breaking your line of thought as you noticed that you nearly bumped into a goblin along the way.  
"Watch where you're going!" The goblin huffed before marching away. You raised your eyebrows in concern, wanting to ask them if you could do anything to help them. Though you soon realized that they were out of earshot anyways. As you continued on your path towards your usual morning destination, you remarked that things had suddenly quieted down. A lot. A voice in your head told you to panic, yet you managed to keep your cool and walk into a local market, where there was no shortage of life. People crowded around you as they tried to get their best deal of the day, yet all you wanted was to shake off the feeling that you were being followed. You ducked behind the baskets of supposedly fresh produce and into a dark alley that led to a dead end. "Oh." You breathed out, hearing footsteps behind you. As if things couldn't get worse. You rested your hand on your knife that you always kept by your side before taking a deep breath and spinning around. Yet the last thing that you saw was a grin, a bag heading towards your face and a fist.

You woke up to silence and darkness all around you. A loud throbbing in your head prevented you from realizing what had happened to you. As panic began to sink in, you tried to wriggle out of the ropes that bounded you to your death. It was tempting to scream, but that would attract too much attention, if trying to rip the ropes apart wasn't attention grabbing in the first place. Your breathing became more and more ragged as you desperately attempted to free yourself, but even with all the determination in the world, there was nothing you could do. One part of you had already given up, yet you tried to remember all the things that you would leave behind if you were to give up now. A creak in the hallway and the sound of boots on hardwood had stopped all of your movement and turned you into a rag doll. Your hearing was much more desperate to pick up any detail, but it seemed that the footsteps had stopped. Maybe it was simply your imagination. Yet, as if on cue, the footsteps began to sound more hurried and headed towards your location. It seemed too close now, too close to you in fact. You tried your best to play dead, or at least play sleep. You only wanted to live a while longer, even for a minute.  
"Oh- Haha, seems like...Nevermind. H-Hey, are you alright?" The unknown voice was concerned, but you didn't have the heart in you to make a noise. Instead, you began to cry, and the sounds of you gasping for air and hiccuping seemed to caught your stranger's attention. "Shit. Wait, I got you." Gloved hands grasped onto your tied wrists as they managed to set your arms free. You desperately reached out in front of you until you felt the body of whoever, running your hands across their, coat? Shirt? You weren't quite sure, but that didn't stop you from wanting the comfort of another being. The bag covering your head was quickly taken care of, and the sudden light left you dizzy and dazed. "Fuck. Shit. I fucked that up." Your eyes soon manged to adjust itself to the dim, bare room around you, and the person who stood in front of you. "Are you all alright? Did they hurt you?" He was concerned, for you obviously, but your brain couldn't process anything that was happening. You managed to shake your head weakly. Well, they did hurt you, but you didn't feel anything missing or severed quite yet. Maybe the shock is inhibiting you? You managed to take a limb check, with everything accounted for. "Ok, good. Here, take my arm, I know a way out. You will be okay." You didn't have the nerve to decline the offer. A stranger telling you that he could help? An almost rare thing to see on Ravnica. But as your choices seemed to be wandering around confused in an unknown area or walking with some stranger out, you think the latter would be more logical. If only you could make decisions in this state. A nod would suffice. Your arms wrapped around the stranger's, his reaction being a weird look and a nervous cough. You took notice of the large bag that seemed to jingle every time he took a step on his waist, but you didn't question it. As he promised, you both managed to make it out alive, finding yourselves in the empty streets of a dark and sleepy Ravnica.

Your eyes slowly began to refocus themselves to the cool dark atmosphere around you, a soft breeze enveloping you and your newest companion. Out of curiosity, you attempted to steal a quick glance to the one holding you close, making sure that you took note of his features. Back in wherever you were, you never noticed the small details that covered him, but underneath the moonlight you could see them clearly. You couldn't help but to smile subtly before his eyes caught yours. Your breath caught at your throat, your entire body freezing up as you notice him leaning in closer to you. Anything that you were thinking about was gone at this point, instead replaced by complete silence. His lips finally made contact against yours before they drew back again, a silly sort of grin growing on the lips that kissed you.  
"I hope that will get you to remember to stay more safe from now on-"  
Before you could protest, the warmth around your arms began to disappear and instead was open to the breeze passing through. The stranger pulled back from you and was already a few steps away, giving you a wave. "-Hopefully you will never see me again!" And with that quip he seemed to have vanished, only leaving you with the fleeting warm sensation on your lips and a loud heartbeat.

As well as a missing bracelet.


End file.
